Junjou Romantica: Thunderstorm
by Icenake
Summary: Misaki had never truly healed since his parents death. One-shot.


**Thunderstorms..**

Just a quick warning- this stuff can be a little creepy(lol i got goosebumps just writing this!) and is based off the fact that Misaki didn't heal properly after his parents death... oh! and it's a one shot so please no flame.(I mean there's no lemon or anything!((as if I could actually GET the guts to write lemon)))ENJOY!

Preface

"Listen. The reason he does this- well. The mind, when damaged enough, will fabricate the most horrible details, and file them away. This allows the mind to heal itself. However, if a event occurs that triggers those memories..." The therapist looked away. Misaki's brother looked away as well.

"Is there.. any way to cure this? To STOP this!?" The therapist sighed.

"Not that we know of. The condition is too rare..."

Misaki was in a terrible mood. First, there was a huge thunderstorm coming. He hated thunderstorms. He always had since that fateful night. The night when he had rushed his parents home. Ever since he had moved in with Usagi-san, he never had a reason to tell the older man. He had been lucky enough not to have any thunderstorms, only rain. He had no choice but to get out of the house and stay out until the thunderstorm would cease. The last thing he wanted was to completely lose it in front of his lover.

"Usagi-san, I'm going out. I don't know how long I'll be." he called out to him. It was a good thirty minutes before the said super-storm was supposed to strike. The man raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" he replied, a cigarette hanging causally out of his mouth._ Shit! I've got to come up with something so that he won't be suspicious! _

" I'm heading over to Senpai's. We're going to hang out like a couple of NORMAL collage students."

"How long do you intend to stay?" Of course. Misaki usually liked that Akihiko was inquisitive. It made him feel like he was needed. However, right now it was only a huge problem.

"D-Does it really matter?"he replied without looking at Akihiko.

"Misaki, tell me how long you plan to stay, and I'll let you go." he said in a very serious tone.

"Till tomorrow." Misaki blurted._ SHIT SHIT SHIT. WHY DID I SAY THAT!?_ As expected, Usagi had a very bad reaction. His face scrunched up in rage and he replied with a heavy

"No."

"You can't control me! I'll go were I please! I'm an ADULT! Or do you not trust me?!" Usagi sighed heavily. He hated when Misaki pulled that card, because it was always a very slippery slope.

"Then give me a reason why I should let you stay that long." Misaki froze. He knew there was no reason. In fact, truth be told, he hadn't even CALLED Senpai about staying at his house for a while. Staying silent was easy after the first few claps of thunder.

"I'm not letting you go. First of all- you don't have reasonable times. Secondly, you won't look me in the eye, which means you're lying. Thirdly, I can also tell you're hiding something from me." Usagi replied in one large breath. Misaki glanced at the clock and stopped cold in fear. There was only 10 minutes left before the storm hit. There was no way he could end this that fast. He ran up the stairs. "Okay, look, your right. Sorry. I'm really sleepy so goodnight." If he just stuffed a pillow in his face, he might be able to muffle his crys of fear and pain loud enough for no-one to hear. True, his last therapist told him over and over not to do that in case he suffocates, but this was no time for trivial. "Misaki." Usagi grabbed Misaki by the hand, and stopped him at the balcony that had one of the huge windows facing out onto the city.

"What's going on, Misaki?" Misaki could see the lighting in the corner of his eye. He could already feel himself staring to lose it.

"LET GO! " he yelled. Misaki felt anger rush him. He was angry that he couldn't control it. He was angry that NATURE made him break down like some psycho. He hated that Usagi was so damn tentative, and that the two loved each other so much. Usagi noticed the sudden boil, and let go, only to grasp a firmer hold.

"Tell me. Please, Misaki." Misaki, without thinking replied

"JUST GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Akihiko looked pained. The words stabbed him in the heart. Why was Misaki acting like this? Misaki opened his mouth to yell something else- then the super-storm slammed into the house, like Misaki's Ninja from Hell. Lighting flashed, and Misaki turned in fear, his anger completely vanishing. His heart pounded like the rain that slammed on the window. He knew that he should run, that he should get away from the huge view to lessen the effects. But he was too late. Dark spots invaded his vision, making him practically blind from his fear. Usagi saw the fright in his eyes, and simply asked-

"Misaki?"

KABOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOoooo oomm!

Misaki lost it. He shrieked bloody murder at the top of his lungs, his eyes frozen on the clouds above. Tears ran rivers down his cheeks, and he fell to his knees. Akihiko was frozen to his spot. He unwillingly payed closer attention to the screams- and goosebumps trailed down his arms. "MOOOOOOOOOM. DAAAAAAAAAAD. WATCH OUT FOR-THE-OTHER-CAR-YOUHAVETOSTEERSTEEEEERBRAKES BRAKESBRAKESWHEREARETHEBRAKE S-" Misaki kept screaming, and the thunder kept coming, thrashing the house.

"MISAKI!" Usagi yelled. It was no help. The boy was completely lost in his own Hell. By the sound of his jumbled screams, he was the one driving the car- forcing himself to relive his own parents deaths as if he had seen them die. Then it intensified, as the storm did so as well. Misaki began to claw at his face, and his arms. Usagi couldn't take the sight of his loved one in such a complete...Nightmare. He suddenly pounced on Misaki. He first grabbed his loved ones, wrists- thanking whatever God there was that Misaki hadn't drawn any blood or broken most of the skin. Misaki kept screaming, struggling against Akihiko's grip. Usagi kissed him, hard and ruthlessly. Misaki was still screaming,... but miraculously it began to die down. _What...Where...is..is it over?_ Misaki thought in a shaky haze._ Oh no...Usagi-san...saw all of that... he hates...he hates me now..._ "Misaki. It's okay. I'm here for you." Usagi was hugging him tightly, taking him to his own bedroom. He layed Misaki down on the sheets and stripped him and himself of their shirts. He layed next to Misaki. Thunder rattled the house again, and the psychotic emotions came running back. He clung to Usagi- whimpering in mental pain. Usgai hugged tightly back, encircling his arms around his lover.

"Misaki, can you hear me? You only have to nod." He nodded.

"I understand why you wanted to hide this from me. You didn't want to be weak." Misaki was motionless and silent.

"You are wrong. Being able to go through that for every thunderstorm that comes along... and to still be sane, is pure strength. Misaki's voice was raw and he was still in a lot of fear, but he was able to mumble out two words.

"Love you." Misaki clung to him all night- and the two fell asleep as such.


End file.
